Harry Potter Time Travel One-Shot
by SlytherinDemigod18
Summary: What happens when the next generation gets a hold of a time turner?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (I am not going to kill off Fred)**

Harry was eating dinner in the Great Hall at the end of a terrible day when they arrived. He was laughing weakly at some joke Ron was telling, reaching for another treacle tart and ignoring Umbridge's glares before he heard a _POP_ and eight people fell to the ground.

"James I am going to kill you." the voice radiated from the red haired girl at the top of the pile.

Many of the teachers paled. _A red haired girl yelling 'James'? Oh god._

"Lily," a soothing voice came from underneath all of the other and the teachers paled even further, "If you guys would just get off me, I'll figure out where we are."

After much jostling, the mound of kids untangled themselves and everyone nearly had a heart attack. These kids were not from Hogwarts.

Apparently the minister, who was visiting, thought that these kids might be Death Eaters, because he sent a stunning spell at the oldest one, the one with the blue hair, and he went down.

All of the newcomers ran towards the boy and and started shaking him, until the boy who looked so much like James Potter enervated him eldest boy held his head and groaned, "What just happened."

Lily glared at the minister, "That guy over there got a little bit trigger happy and stunned you."

Umbridge was seething, "Girl, you can't address the Minister of Magic like that!"

The eight blanched. "That's not Minister Shacklebolt."

Hogwarts muttered. _What did they mean_?

Meanwhile, Dumbledore seemed to have figured out the problem. "What year do you think it is?" he asked them.

They looked at him confused. "It's 2017."

"Ah, that explains it." Said Dumbledore, "Here it is 1995. I believe that you are from 22 years in the future."

"That would make sense." said one boy with freckles, "We were examining Uncle's timeturner."

All of the girls face palmed.

"Well," said Dumbledore, "How about you introduce and tell us a little bit about yourselves before we find a way for you to get back home."

The eldest boy grinned. "Sure, but first can you bring in a dog called Snuffles, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and the Weasleys?"

Less than ten minutes later, everyone was in the Great Hall and looking at the time travelers expectantly. One of the boys shoved the blue haired boy to the front while saying, "Oldest first."

Grumbling, the boy got up and waved. "Hello everyone, I'm Teddy Remus Lupin, I'm twenty, currently aiding researchers into finding a cure for lythrocathpy and was a head boy in Hufflepuff when I attended Hogwarts. Um...My favorite subject was astronomy, but I don't think the professor liked having a wolf in her class half the time. Oh, and my parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." As if to prove this, he morphed his hair into pink, than sandy blonde before going back to blue.

Tonks was grinning madly. It seemed that Remus had come to his senses. Meanwhile, Remus looked up at his son. "Are you a werewolf like me?"

Teddy shook his head, "Nah, I just get really irritable on the full moon and find it easier to deal with when in my animagus wolf form. My teachers don't appreciate it when I get the urge to chase my tail." He blushed as everyone laughed.

A tall blond girl slipped her arm into Teddy's and said, "Forgot to tell them that you're getting married to me in a month. Hey, I'm Victoire Weasley, soon to be Lupin, daughter of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

At this, Bill blushed and sank into his seat as his mother turned to look at him.

"Anyways," Victoire brought the attention away from her grateful father. "I'm nineteen and working towards my Mastery in Curse Breaking. I was a Ravenclaw and my favourite class was Ancient runes."

Then Bill fainted. After his mother woke him up, two boys who looked identical stepped forwards.

They were about to speak when the girl who looked like Hermione with red hair gave them both a stern look and told them to say their real names because they don't want to mess around with so many ministry officials around. They boys huffed, but agreed. The first boy stepped up. "I'm Fred Fabian Weasley, son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. I am seventeen and in my last year at Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor and my favourite subject is….um….Transfiguration. I'm half the beaters on the team."

Suddenly all of the teachers had a sinking feeling as the second boy stepped up. "I'm George Gideon Weasley, son of Fred Weasley and Katie Bell. I'm seventeen and also in my last year at Hogwarts. Just like Fred, I'm in Gryffindor and my favourite subject would have to be Charms. I make up the other half of the beaters on the team."

The teachers all groaned. Two obvious pranksters and their favourite subjects were the ones most useful for their trade.

Than the Hermione-look-alike stepped up and said, "I'm Rose Lavender Weasley. I'm fifteen and in my fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor and top in my year. I am also a prefect and my favourite subject is History of Magic. My parents are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Said people looked at each other and blushed beat red and stared at the table. Meanwhile Molly was ecstatic. Hermione was now family.

The boy who looked exactly like Ron stepped forwards. "I promise I'm the last of the Weasleys. I'm Hugo Arthur Weasley and I'm twelve in my second year of Hogwarts. I'm in Gryffindor and I play chaser for my house team. My favourite subject is Herbology and Professor Neville Longbottom says if I keep getting the grades I'm getting, I could have my Herbology Master by the time I get out of Hogwarts. My parents are Ron and Hermione."

Again, said people refused to look at each other and Neville was in shock. He becomes a Herbology teacher? His grin seemed to split his face in half. That's what he'd always wanted to do when he left Hogwarts.

Than the boy with hazel eyes stepped forwards. "What's up peeps? I'm James Sirius Potter, seeker, Gryffindor and prankster extraordinaire. I'm fifteen and in my fifth year at Hogwarts. My favourite subject is quidditch, but according to Headmistress McGonagall, that's not a subject, so it would have to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. My parents are of course, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Every Weasley turned towards Harry. The looks on the faces of Ron and his brothers told Harry that they were going to have to talk after this.

Than the splitting image of Harry without glasses stepped up and seemed to take a deep breath. "Hello everyone, my name is Albus Severus Potter. I'm fourteen, in my fourth year at Hogwarts and in…" the boy seemed to resigning himself to an even louder uproar than when people found out his name. The blond boy took Albus's hand and smiled reassuringly. "And I'm in Slytherin."

It took Dumbledore five minutes to calm everyone down, but the notion was still in everyone's minds. _A Potter, a Slytherin?_

"Um, yeah, I don't fly, but my favourite subject is potions and this is my boyfriend Scorpius. My parents are Harry and Ginny."

Scorpius and Lily seemed to have a silent discussion and it seemed Lily won, so Scorpius sighed and spoke. "I want you to keep an open mind. I am nothing like my father or grandfather. My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and I'm fourteen, in my fourth year at Hogwarts and in Slytherin. I play keeper for my house team and my favourite subject it Charms. As you all know, my boyfriend is Al, but my parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

Draco and Harry met eyes from across the hall and seemed to come to the same division. _If their sons were happy, they could put their feud behind them and try to make amends._

Finally the last kid stood up, "I'm Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry and Ginny and I'm twelve, in my second year of Hogwarts and a Gryffindor. I play chaser for my house team and my favourite subject is Care of Magical Creatures."

The Weasley twins turned towards Harry.

"You knocked up-"

"Our sister-"

" _Three times?"_ they finished together.

Harry blushed, "Um, sorry?"

Molly squealed and ran down from the Head Table and crushed Harry and Hermione in a hug. "Now we're really family!"

 _Family._ The idea appealed to Harry. He thought that today might have been a good day after all.


End file.
